Requiem For My Heart
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 17, 18, 19, and 20! -–Updated! YAY!-
1. Excuse

**A/N: **I discovered this pairing on accident while looking for Style for my good friend. I decided it was interesting and needed more love in the world. So… Here is some KindergothIke for you!

Also, anyone know Kindergoth's actual or goth name? If you can, quote the episode, or find me a link to it. That would be awesome. It would be a great help. Be even more awesome if I could just make it up. I've been looking. From what I've seen fans call him Georgie—goth name being Shadow.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 1: Excuse! You Don't Need One For This Pairing. –Updated Weekly.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**1. Excuse**

Ike was sitting in class, staring at the empty desk in front of him, merely waiting. He had out all the books and had already highlighted everything. The notes were neat and precise, just like his older brother taught him. Finally, seven minutes until the bell, the heavy pea-green door burst open. Everyone in the room instantly jumped back, from the sudden disturbance or the haze of cigarette smoke Ike was unsure of, but he was immediately relaxed as the goth strut in.

"And what's your excuse this time mister?" the teacher screeched at the black clad figure.

"Unresolved sexual tension," he answered. Black rimmed eyes slid over to Ike's lonely corner.

—END?—


	2. Keeper

**A/N: **This word always reminds me of the biblical story that needed more clarification (in my opinion).

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter Two: Keeper.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**2. Keeper**

"You're adopted, you know," the goth said, puffing out the nasty nicotine from Ike's open window. Ike's bitch of a mom hated Shadow's mere presence, but more so his insistent smoking. Normally, it would be a fuck all defense, but Ike batted those large hazel-green eyes at him and Shadow swore on his black heart he'd be careful whenever had felt the urge to suck in poison.

Ike lifted his (fucking gorgeous) eyes up from his book he was studying. "Yeah, I know." (responding to the earlier question, he realized).

"So why you reading that crap?" Shadow questioned, voice sounding very close to condescending, "You shouldn't technically be Jewish, right?"

"I suppose if you think about it _that_ way," Ike answered, but only turned the page of his beloved Torah. Shadow glared at it for obtaining the undivided attention of the Canadian's eyes.

"Then don't be a conformist! Damn…" he muttered as he brought up the last of his cigarette to his unpainted lips. Eyeliner was one thing, but Ike's mother came unglued when Shadow stopped by with his full goth attire masking his features.

"I love my family, adopted or otherwise," he said. Shadow scoffed, tossing away the remnants of his carcinogen. Momentarily, he wondered how its hateful flame felt as it was smother by the unrelenting cold of the snow two stories below them. "Plus, I quite enjoy Judaism. It's a religion of incredible stories."

"Stories of a God that _loves_ you and forgives all sins and—" Shadow began as he crossed the short distance to Ike's bed.

"That's Christianity," Ike interrupted, more amused than perturbed.

"Well, wasn't Christ a Jew?" Shadow asked offhandedly.

Ike laughed good-naturedly. "Very much so…" As the goth plopped across the foot of the bed, Ike turned another page. He had that knowing glint in his (goddamned lovely) eyes. "Most of the stories are about a very vengeful God. There are punishments, and hatred, and in traditional Jewish afterlife, all souls went to a dark and sad place, all rotting away."

"Yeah?" Shadow asked, slightly intrigued. "Why don't you read me something? What story are you on now?"

"Cain and Able," Ike let his fingers flutter over the page fondly.

"The one about the brother and his keeper or something?"

"Ah, that was Cain's line to God. 'Am I my brother's keeper?' Cain is the first murderer of the world," Ike explained. Shadow grinned.

"Murderer? I like this story already," he declared and rolled over onto his back. "Go on. Start reading."

"Its all in Hebrew," Ike said, turning wary. The goth shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Read it anyway. I'll wiki it later."

"Alright," Ike agreed softly. Squaring his small shoulders, he began reading the passages aloud. Shadow listened, letting the rise and fall of Ike's voice drift him off to a pleasant nightmare where he told God, quite plainly too, he was the keeper.

—END?—


	3. Test

**A/N:** Funniest thought in my head. I _love_ how hard-core Kindergoth is.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 3: Test.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**3. Test**

In his history class, there was a surprise test. Not that Ike was worried. He was well prepared. It was the teen sitting next to him that was disconcerting. Peeking from under his abnormally long lashes, Ike could clearly see the nickname SHADOW scribbled at the top in red ink.

"Put your real name," Ike hissed when the teacher began stalking the opposite side of the classroom. Dangerous eyes met his.

"I will not conform."

"You'll get in trouble!"

"Like I care…"

"I care!"

A cough sounded above the teens' black haired heads. There was the teacher, frowning at the pair. Needless to say, Ike was horrified and slumped down in his desk. A deep chuckle escaped the goth, the teacher and Ike turning to stare at him incredulously.

"Its kind of ironic," he pointed out. Ike couldn't help but face palm as the teacher ripped the unfinished tests away and handed over detention slips. "Look, even she wrote down 'Shadow'!"

If this was a test, Ike obviously failed.

—END?—


	4. Historian

**A/N: **This word gave me flashbacks to ASB in middle school –shudders-…

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 4: Historian.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**4. Historian**

Ike was scowling, which was weird for Shadow to dislike, let alone for Ike to make. Shadow pushed up from his desolate spot and walked over to his conformist friend (friend in the loosest possible term since having friends is conformist, but honestly, what else can he call Ike without suspicion?)

"Why ya look so pissed?" he asked, stomping out a half-finished cigarette. Ike was startled, and dropped his book bag onto the slushy curb.

"Jesus! Can you _not_ sneak up on me?" he snapped, bending to pick up his books.

"I'm wearing combat boots. I can't even sneak up on the deaf," Shadow deadpanned. Ike deflated, hanging his head as he wiped off the melting snow from muddy brown fabric. The pentacle pin Shadow got him for his birthday was glinting in the drowsy sunlight, making the goth somewhat swell in pride.

"Sorry… I just got out of my first Student Body meeting… I lost to Filmore again…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Shadow said as Ike straightened up, "But shouldn't that make one not snap at their peers? Shouldn't there be some kind of preppy party you plan to throw?"

"I'm the Student Body President!" Ike exclaimed. Shadow slowly blinked. Exasperated, the Canadian threw up his hands in defeat. "I don't want to be the president of our student body!"

"Agreed, it sucks worse Dracula," Shadow quipped. Ike didn't even laugh. That couldn't be a good sign.

"I only went because I'm in the class, and I just thought it would be neat to be Historian and-and-and…!" Ike erupted into tears just then; Shadow actually stepped back, not expecting such a reaction. He was even more unsuspecting when Ike dove into his chest and clung on tightly.

"Ike?" Shadow's voice, despite his years of damage via smoking, went up in an uncomfortably high octave.

"Just shut up and let me hug you, you nonconformist asshole!" Ike demanded in a muffle as he buried his wet face in a black button-up. The goth calmed down considerably, slightly put off by the tone of the younger male. "You're supposed to wrap your arms around me…"

Shadow didn't think twice, just brought his arms up and around Ike, securely holding him in place. "Better?"

"Thank you…" Ike whispered. Shadow said nothing, but felt his fingers twitch against the light blue sweater the Canadian was wearing. It took a few good minutes before Ike pulled back slowly. By then, Shadow didn't quite wish to let his arms move away from the slim frame of his friend. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"Don't worry," was the response as Shadow lit up a second smoke (he felt the urge for nicotine shoot up from some reason), "You can make it up to me by allowing smoking on campus."

"I don't think I have that kind of power…" Ike said, rubbing his nose on his sleeve briefly.

"Fuck, no wonder you were crying."

"Oh, just be quiet and walk me home…"

"Sure thing, prez."

—END?—


	5. Verstility

**A/N: **Hardest. Word. Ever.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 5: Versatility.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**5. Versatility**

Kyle was sitting at the table, tossing a curl out of his eyes. Ike was next to him, bouncing in his seat and talking to his mother about his first day in first grade. The redhead was listening now and then, but not really paying attention. He had a tiring first day. After a while, school was getting less and less fun.

"So Shadow and I—"

"Shadow?" Kyle repeated, recognizing the name from somewhere.

"Yes! My friend!" Ike said, with a slight huff.

Kyle scrunched his brow, pointing with a fork, "That little goth kid?"

"What, what, what, what?"

"Yes, Shadow is goth, but his versatility reaches beyond those principles!"

"See, Shelia, Ike's little friend has versatile ability ranges more than to eat, drink, and be merry…"

"Oh, if that's all…"

Kyle rolled his eyes… until Ike used the analogy that Shadow to him was like Stan to Kyle.

—END?—


	6. Shellfish

**A/N: **Judaism has very strict rules. Very, very strict.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 6: Shellfish.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**6. Shellfish**

"Hey, can Jews eat shellfish?" Shadow asked out of the blue. Ike glanced up.

"No. Why?" he inquired. The walk home from school seemed a bit more tense than normal.

"Huh… I thought you could," Shadow mumbled around a thermos of coffee. Ike shrugged.

"There are certain rules about food… It's complicated. I won't get into it," the young Jew sort of explained. The goth next to him sighed, breath coming out in a white cloud, contrasting nicely with his black clothes.

"I'll wiki it…"

"Why?" Ike pressed again.

"Fuck it! You're eating shellfish anyway. Oysters are aphrodisiacs," Shadow declared loudly, eyes lighting up evilly.

"Shadow!" Ike squeaked, feeling the blush rise instantaneously.

—END?—


	7. Insider

**A/N: **This one was weird. I honestly just started typing. But, I liked the ending.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 7: Insider.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**7. Insider**

Shadow awoke from his dead sleep, twisting his head around, feeling adrenaline pumping for no reason. He was huffing, mind racing. He couldn't remember his dreams. That was nothing new. But something must have happened in his subconscious. Another night terror…

"Nnng—" The soft noise had Shadow glancing over to his bed partner. "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…" came the reply and he shifted his body over the other man's, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't when you can't," Ike said with a yawn. Shadow ran his hands over the bed head of dark hair.

"You conformist," Shadow teased.

"You insider," Ike teased back.

"Inside you, maybe," was the hot words whispered into the night.

—END?—


	8. Candles

**A/N: **One of my favorite words for this particular challenge. Fabulous ending for me. I quite love it!

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 8: Candle.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**8. Candle**

Candles were standard when you're a goth. Black candles everywhere. They covered Shadow's room. All lit, dripping waxing down to metal and alabaster holders. There were skulls. Blood red roses with thorns. Chains. Black painted walls. Wrought ebony longing bed. The Moonlight Sonata was playing as dark curtains ruffled in the wind.

"Whoa," Ike breathed when Shadow opened his door. Shadow normally came to Ike's place. Somehow, Ike managed to get to Shadow to agree to open his doors for him. "Its like, you live in a completely different world…"

"I live in the same meaningless world as you do," the dark preteen said, picking up a melting candle. The flame flickered, causing the darkness to dance and writhe, in the wind as Shadow moved to the spidery drapes.

"Meaningless?" Ike questioned. Shadow closed his window, the heat from the candles radiating around them. Ike shook his head. "Well, meaning or no… There's something quite romantic with the way you live."

"Romantic?" Shadow sneered. Ike smiled. He kneeled to the ground, picking up a discarded poem.

"Hopelessly so…" Ike murmured, folding an unfinished page. There was a beat of silence between the boys. Shadow reached out his arm, Ike looked up; the paper was transferred over to its owner.

Twirling the page over a candle, Shadow nodded, a fire spreading across the faded lines. The smell of the burning ink and paper was like a gypsy's hazy potion. Ike was captivated at Shadow's dark rimmed eyes found his again…

"As long as it's hopeless."

—END?—


	9. Express

**A/N: **This one took on a life of its own. I swear! I didn't do it on purpose. The fingers typed it out, and I went, "Wow. How'd that happen?"

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 9: Express.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**9. Express**

Ike was down by Stark's Pond. It was two or so in the morning. He was standing, staring into the reflection of the sky that was upon the frozen waters. Shadow had been with the other Goths—who came down on winter break like freakin' conformists—when Kyle had text him. Apparently, Kyle had been covering for Ike, assuming that he was with Shadow (damn, did Shadow wish). He ignored the texts.

Shadow searched all over for Ike… It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did when he caught a glimpse of the boy standing on the bank side. "What are you doing here?" Shadow asked between clenched teeth, trudging through the ice and hardened snow. By Hells' Spawn, it was fucking freezing! Why wasn't Ike bundled up?

"Go away!" Ike screamed into the night. Shadow jumped as the sound of Ike's choked voice echoed around him. A moment later, the goth's blood was boiling.

"Fuck that! I've been searching all over this forsaken shit hole looking for your—"

"Leave me alone!" the younger shouted. Shadow's hand shot out and grasped Ike, spinning him about. He was shocked when a sticky substance melded his hand to Ike's pale arm. "Leave me to die, Shadow…"

"What did you do…?" Shadow felt his voice crack. With a growl, he wretched Ike away from the pond, sheltering both of them in the darkness of the surrounding woods. The winds howled despondently.

"If life is pain, why should I keep living? I… I'm so alone…!" Ike broke down, sobbing, falling to his knees, "No one c-cares… especially not you! I can't stop loving—"

Shadow was on the ground in the next moment, lips pressing against the blue ones that tasted like tears and blood. Lightly, Shadow was drawing back, but Ike's hands cupped the goth's, pulling him back in. Shadow halted the progress, taking instead Ike's left hand. How could he express the emotions churning within him?

"You are to never leave me, Ike, never…" Shadow ordered, his lips ran over the tattered flesh of the poor boy in front of him. Ike whimpered as a careful mouth moved over the self-inflicted injuries. "I don't want to be in this world if you are not."

"Why not?" Ike breathed, moaning as a tongue glided over his heating skin.

"Don't be coy…" Shadow warned, biting a tender piece of flesh.

"Why not?" Ike asked, slipping away from him. Shadow narrowed his eyes; he leaned down, close enough to feel the moist breath escaping the other boy.

"Because I can't stop loving—"

This time it was Ike who pressed his lips to Shadow's.

—END?—


	10. Consolation

**A/N: **This took a weird and sad, sad turn. But, it is up to interpretation by the close.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 10: Consolation.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**10. Consolation**

"Shadow…" Ike began, "Do you love me?" The young man was silent, staring out the window as cold sleet pelted it mercilessly. "Geor—"

"What?" it was snappish, the smoke curling out as he said it, much like a fire-breathing dragon. Which is probably what he was slowly becoming. A greedy, mythical thing that cared for nothing but destruction.

"Do you _love_ me?" Ike was desperate, hand trembling on the doorknob.

"If it is any consolation," Shadow said, unwilling to look at the other man in the rundown hotel room, "I don't love anything."

"I… I…Nnnngh!" The sob was overpowered by a door slamming and a heart splintering.

Shadow's forehead hit the windowpane; paint peeled, smelling of lead, and another toxic breath was let out. "Fucking conformist…" make-up was running, echoing the light of the rain falling down the glass. Shadow was unsure who he was insulting.

—END?—


	11. Bird

**A/N: **When you get to the end, you'll ask, 'Why was he like that?' Answer: I am unsure. I guess Shadow doesn't like competition. XD

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene, sentence, or paragraph about the pairing. Chapter 11: Bird.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

…

**11. Bird**

The goth was flabbergasted by the creature perched on Ike's shoulder. The Canadian was walking around in his backyard like it was freakin' normal for the damn thing to be hopping up and down happily. Shadow was just standing on the porch unwilling to move. Ike turned, noticing the goth (who was staring at it like it was a huge, slobbering bulldog instead of the quaint pygmy owl that it actually was).

"Look! I got an owl!" he chirped. The bird puffed its white chest once, then settled down, blinking. "Want to help me name it?"

"No," Shadow declared and then spun back around to leave.

"What? But-But it is so cool!" the younger protested, feet glued to the spot dumbfounded. Shadow was already gone, however, the smoke trail continued lingering angrily. "Huh… I thought this would be nonconformist enough. Knew I should have gone with the snake!"

—END?—


	12. Tie

**A/N: **I know my updates have been haphazard lately, but it actually is not my fault. From time to time fanfic (dot) net gets pissy won't let me upload chapters. But just for Requiem for My Heart. Yeah… I don't get it either.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 12: Tie.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**12. Tie**

Shadow was unsure how it happened, but it did. Ike persuaded him to go, so, really, it wasn't that much of a mystery. Still, Shadow felt too out of place. A white wedding was not something Shadow had much faith in. Yet, all the Canadian had to do was bat those pretty little lashes, and Shadow agreed, mind falling into the gutter and his heart hammering. Ike really did not play fair.

Shadow remained stoic, standing off at a pillar in the tiny Catholic Church, and ignoring the ache for a smoke. It was a winter wedding, with tons of white ribbons and pearl colored flowers, and sparkling snowflakes _everywhere_. Not only that, but there was a dress code. Pale colors, and wintry blues only.

The goth was starting to feel a tension headache building. This event was a sham, a mockery even, and the little blonde bride was simply playing into the entire conforming attitude of sexual slavery and—

"Shadow?"

Shadow glanced down at the mention of his name. Ike was staring at him, waiting.

"Yeah?"

"Its time to sit down, the wedding is about to start," he explained, a smile forming. Shadow grimaced, his eyes flitting about as he noticed the rows filling up and an excited murmur was rushing through the place.

"I lied, Ike, I just can't do this," Shadow suddenly blurted out, pulling at his uncomfortable periwinkle tie. He was becoming overheated for some reason. He couldn't stand it in these clothes. They were too bright; a white button up that was tucked neatly into cream-colored slacks. His black nail polish was all scrubbed away, no eyeliner, no black lips, and Ike only allowed a single piercing on the upper cartilage of Shadow's left ear simply because it was a dangling cross. The shaggy hair that normally obscured his vision from the world was now brushed back, held in place because it dried that way once Shadow was out of the shower. A wisp or two managed to curl on his forehead, but not enough that he felt normal.

Well, that should be rephrased. The problem _was_ that Shadow felt normal. He didn't quite feel like 'Shadow'.

"Can't we just go home?" Shadow begged. His cheeks were quickly heating at how pathetic he sounded. He had to look away. Ike was going to laugh at him any second now. Loud and cruel, to tear into Shadow, Ike realizing how his boyfriend wasn't a good match for him…

The laughter never came. It had been several tense minutes, with Shadow's fist curled and shaking. Ike had cocked his head to one side and was merely staring up at Shadow, eyes dancing. With those piano fingers, Ike fixed the stupid tie, smoothing it. Then, with a mischievous tug, pulled Shadow down, pressing his sweet mouth onto Shadow's.

It didn't help that overheated sensation brewing inside the young man. Before Shadow could properly respond however, there was a sudden fare of music. Ike broke away, grasping Shadow's tie and leading the goth to a pew. This, to say the least, was not what Shadow wanted. He sat through the horrendously long ceremony, glaring at nothing in particular. His little boyfriend, on the other hand, was calm, observing the wedding with a tiny smile. Yet, his fingers were still coyly playing with the end of the tie. Stroking lightly, his nails ghosting the button up shirt every now and then.

Finally, by the time the bride and groom kissed (lucky sons of…), and rushed down the aisle to the car parked just at the curb, Shadow nearly exploded. He grasped Ike by his teasing hand and practically sprinted to his own vehicle. Shadow tossed the poor Canadian in the back, then pounced, feet accidentally hitting the steering wheel, and blaring the horn.

"I-Impatient much?" Ike panted, spread across the backseat, flushing.

"It's your fault…" Shadow growled, "for playing with me like that."

"I couldn't help it. I don't think you know how sexy you are… goth apparel or not," he mumbled. Ike leaned back in the seat, pouting slightly. Shadow smirked, towering over the other boy. He ran a pale hand through neat black locks, mussing them, and then gripping the back of Ike's neck. Pulling clean strands, Ike tilted his head up, hazel-green eyes meeting lusty dark ones.

"How about we make good use of this tie, then?" he suggested in a whisper. Ike readily agreed.

—END?—


	13. Nun

**A/N:** Huh. Another clothes themed chapter.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 13: Nun.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**13. Nun**

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that!" Ike screamed, pointing one long piano finger at the costume in Shadow's hand.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked, blowing smoke out the side of his mouth at the same time. But, then again, Shadow had a talented mouth.

Wait. That seemed a bit dirty.

Ike's face was already flushed a pretty scarlet color (from anger, not embarrassment!), yet Shadow did nothing. Just stood in front of Ike holding out the Classic-Halloween-Costume-In-A-Bag Bag. Another one was slung over his shoulder, obscuring the Canadian's view of it. For some reason, this whole scenario was disturbing him more than it should.

"Come on," Shadow said, and Ike could swear there was a gleeful, evil undertone, "You lost the bet. I got to choose your costume."

"Please, please don't make me wear it!" Ike begged, backing into his front door. Shadow shoved the package rudely into Ike's slight chest.

"Nope, you lost. I won. You get to be my Naughty Nun," he declared. Shadow finally took the rest of the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it into the freshly piled snow bank, smirking. Ike frowned—not pouted—mostly from having to wear the stupid outfit.

"I'll do anything, Shadow. I don't wanna cross-dress," he said, "That's a little… ya know… uh, gay."

"I could make it a whole lot gay-er," the goth said. Ike tilted his head in confusion.

"How?" he asked, then glanced down at the picture of the Nun in the costume bag. To call her a slut was like to call a shark a bully. It was more of an understatement.

"Well, we can make another bet," Shadow suggested, leaning in over Ike. The younger boy glanced up just in time to see Shadow lick his painted lips. "I bet you can't hold your breath for 30 seconds."

"What? How is that g—?"

The next thing Ike knew, Shadow was pressing dark and soft lips upon his own. There was a thrilling zap of arousal that made Ike stiffen immediately. His mind blanked as an odd intoxicating taste invaded his mouth. It was bitter, but blazoned with a smoky after effect. Ike realized that the tip of Shadow's tongue was sweeping his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gasping, Ike broke away, back smacking against his front door harshly.

Shadow was smiling down at him as Ike breathed irregularly. "Were you keeping count?"

"H-Huh?" Ike questioned, blinking away anxious tears.

"Were you keeping count?" Shadow asked again, "For our latest bet."

"What? NO! How can anyone keep count when-when… umm…" Ike glanced away, voice wavering until he was quiet. Sighing, Shadow rested his forehead on Ike's. Dark bangs tangled with more dark bangs.

"Your face is uber hot," he commented offhanded.

"Because I'm embarrassed, idiot! You caught me off guard!" he grumbled. Shadow shrugged, then straightened, still hiding his costume.

"Well, you lost, so you still have to be a nun," he announced. Ike would have thrown a bratty insult at him, but Shadow pivoted quickly and practically ran down the iced sidewalk. Finally, Ike caught a glimpse of Shadow's costume as it bumped rhythmically with the hurried pace:

**Devilishly Handsome Devil.**

Oh.

—END?—


	14. Shorthand

**A/N:** I feel I must apologize for this chapter. I was craving sweets when I wrote it… Shadow is just too adorable, though, being all grumpy about nothing. What job does Ike have when he gets older, I wonder…?

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 14: Shorthand.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**14. Shorthand**

Ike was strutting through the condo, sniffing the air. There was a sweet scent of cooking chocolate chip cookies. Quickly, he threw down his messenger bag and dashed into the open kitchen. Shadow was sitting on the counter, nibbling the last of a batch of brownies. Quirking an eyebrow, Ike paused.

"What are you doing?" he asked tentatively. Shadow swallowed whatever he was chewing and glanced up at his lover.

"I was trying to write…" he mumbled, then grabbed another brownie, which was oozing caramel, "And I was doing research…"

"Okay," Ike said walking forward. He picked up a brownie, still moist and warm, and bit into it. Richness flooded his mouth in a swirl of dark chocolates and creamy caramel. "But how did that lead to baking?"

Shadow scratched the back of his head—and the loose tank top he used on workdays rode up too high. Pale, firm skin was peeking slyly at Ike. "I don't remember. It had something to do with wiki and shibari and then before I knew it, I was on a baking website, looking for caramel recipes."

"Caramel?" Ike questioned. He noted there were note cards stuffed into the worn cargo pants. Batting at a few broken chains dangling from Shadow's belt, Ike plucked one up. As he unfolded it he asked, "Why caramel? Is your main character a baker or something?"

"No, I couldn't remember what caramel tasted like," Shadow said, a mouth full of brownie.

"Caramel tastes like… caramel," Ike said, eyes roaming over the writing unseeingly.

"Right," Shadow scoffed, unfolding his legs and leaning back on the counter top, "Because I can just say, 'He slowly licked the caramel off her trembling body. His skillful tongue dipping into her womanbud and tasting her salty sweat mixed with the caramel flavor of caramel.'"

"Yeah, that is kinda lame…" Ike agreed pointlessly. The Canadian had grown use to the strange quirks his lover possessed. His brother went so far as to claim all writers had them, which Ike never questioned since Kyle was a New York best seller.

"I _know_. That's why I baked the brownies," Shadow deadpanned. He stared down at his creations, inspecting them. "I don't think I cooked them long enough. Maybe I should check the cookies…"

Ike was busy trying to read Shadow's shorthand. It was a near impossible task. There were scratches and spills and smudges and it was a frantic cursive with his left hand. Shadow was right handed, but wrote down his notes with the left to remember them better. Again, with the quirks. "Alright!" Ike exclaimed, flicking the recipe card across the counter, "So, what are the chocolate chip cookies for?"

"For you. The cake consistency kind…" he muttered, not looking in Ike's direction. Blinking, the smaller man looked up to the goth, confused.

"You… made me my favorite cookies?" he inquired. Shadowed jerked his down in a nod. A smile couldn't help but blossom over Ike's face.

"Well, they were on the site, and you always complained when we were kids, ya know, 'cause your mom never got the cake kind, just the crunchy ones for Kyle and—" in mid-ramble Ike hopped onto the counter and hugged Shadow as tight as he could. Shadow was taken aback, but returned the hug like it was second nature.

"I'm so lucky to have a guy like you," Ike whispered. Shadow grunted a reply of some sort, mostly focusing on the bundle of warmth that was Ike in his arms. In between the smell of smoke and soap there was a lingering aroma of faded ink and sweets…

—END?—


	15. Wont

**A/N:** This is what happens when you type whatever comes to mind. Also, longest chapter… so far (and my favorite, if we're being honest).

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 15: Wont.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**15. Wont**

"Ike…" the whisper is gravelly, but that is the fault of the owner, who treats his body less like a temple than a factory. "Ike…" However, the name spills softly, tumbling off a tongue that is saturated with nicotine, and lips that retain dark stains from nightmarish gildings. "Ike…" It is insistent, commanding, and possessing all in one breath that escapes like sulfur from Hell. "Ike…?"

It's the fourth time that brings Ike back from his dead state. Literally.

The car overturned on the icy path up the Colorado Mountains. They were visiting friends and family, as was the holiday tradition. Shadow was grumbling about something, it seemed like a million miles away, but Ike was paying attention, too much attention. Something darted out in the road—a deer maybe—and then they were over the rails, soaring. The next thing that occurred was the crash, and Shadow hit his head against the window. The spider web work of shattered glass startled Ike worse than anything he could recall.

He remembered reaching out—and then all light faded.

All Ike can see now is the stars, twinkling fuzzily overhead, and this smell of freshly dug earth. His limbs are stiff, and his ears are ringing with new life. Suddenly, his field of vision widens. Out of the night appears his Shadow, palm weeping a sickly crimson fluid.

"Put me back, Shadow," Ike murmurs, his breath unsteady and weak. "You have to put me back."

"No," the goth replies, eyes going hard, then soft, then hard, and then soft again.

"You can't play God like this," he says, lids heavy, as if he had been slumbering for a long time. It was probably true.

"I'll play whatever cards I can to have you!" Shadow declares like a madman into the chaos of the dark world. "I'll cheat! I'll kill! If I can't have you fair—"

"But you'll lose," he warns, feeling too warm arms wrap around his neck, swoop down his back, lifting him closer to a dirt and blood covered body.

"I refuse to let you go…" Shadow shook, fingers digging into cold flesh.

"Oh, Shadow, you know I love you," Ike said, hands twitching against legs that could still walk, still run, and still beat with heat and blood. _Heat and blood_. Ike's eyes went hazy at the thought of heat and blood. Shadow's legs had always been so strong between his…

"I am wont to let you die…" Shadow continued to speak with the same voice that had brought him back from the nothingness. With lips, and tongue, and breath. Yet, Ike slowly felt something escaping from him, fleeing, rising up and away.

"S-Shadow… what have you done?" he questioned, but the words did not register to deafening ears. Every bit of him was separating like milk souring on a summer day. "I… I don't think… I'm human… anymore…"

"Forgive me, Ike!" the man in his arms cried, holding on, but Ike continued to drift away in the fog. "I wasn't—I didn't catch your last breath! I couldn't save you, like you had saved me a year ago! I-I… I have done something terrible… I just wanted you in my arms again. I had a limited time… I…" There was a strange stillness as Shadow shifted, melting into Ike's slight frame. He smelled sweeter by the minute. "This time, you get to kill me."

"I don't want to," Ike rasped, limbs meant to shove the other away, yet pulled the living body closer. And closer still. Dry mouth on sweating neck. A pulse thinly veiled, wildly pumping. Images of sex flashing in Ike's mind.

"I want you to…" Shadow whispered, as if they were locked in a game of seduction, the goth initiating, like always, and Ike shying away. Modest Ike, blushing Ike. Shadow thrusting, Shadow taking.

"This isn't right…" Ike's hands, hands he could not see, were already biting ragged nails into skin flushed with eagerness. The dead boy struggled to stay in the realm he no longer had ties to. Except for Shadow, with memories burning into him, beating with the tempo of his heart.

"Right doesn't necessarily feel _good_," he said it, shifting them, pulling Ike up from the grave. Ike's hands were dancing then, the bones grating, but no flares of pain. It was a strange sensation of no sensation, as stiff pads seemed to scurry of their own accord, searching for something; listless and scorching with the heat rolling off the dark body in front of him.

"Shadow…" Ike's lips brushing over delicate, pierced cartilage, "Y-You _have_ to put me back. Send me back…"

"You'll go back," Shadow promised, his face, oddly undecorated, floating in front of his eyes. Ike knew they should be hazel-green, but what color had death rendered the iris in so long a state? Were they pale and ill? Murky and soulless? Why was the goth boring into his eyes like this? It looked like he was waiting… What for?

Where was he again?

"Shadow… I…" Ike gasped uselessly, settling into his lover's broad lap. Unfocused, Ike's face stretches into a smile. Two bodies meeting every curve and crevice as if designed by The Powers That Be. "Where am I going? I just want to be… with you."

"I know. I'm coming with you this time," Shadow replied, a guilty relief hidden as Ike leans down, burrowing into the furnace that is Shadow's body. It made Ike so dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. Like the carousel ride…

In the summer night, because Colorado does become so balmy hot in June, the goth and the genius sneak into the visiting carnival. The goth switching on lights, musky smoke illuminating beams, quivering in the stillness of summer. Ike hops on a rusted unicorn, whose color should have been cherry red, but faded burgundy. Pleading, he demands faster and faster to spin, and Shadow complies, dark eyes gazing behind orange embers that flicker in the whirlwind…until finally, flushed and excited, the goth slams the emergency brakes, and the genius tumbles. Dark arms capture him and he is pushed into the gaudy mirrors, never acknowledging the shattered fragments and gleam of silver. Again Ike pleads, "_Harder! Harder!"_ in excitement, flushing, eyes shutting in ecstasy, dizzy for different reasons.

"Shadow…" Ike whimpers, teeth skimming naked neck. "W-Where are we going…?"

The sweet scent wafting off Shadow was enticing, taunting before his tongue. It was the only thing tangible as Ike swiftly disappeared, swirling down an unknown black hole. He lost colors of the sun as it swept across the horizon like a poppy field set aflame. He lost the feel of a firm and warm body moving beneath him…

And he barely heard the parting words of the gravelly voice that woke him from forever sleep. Sure and deep as the silvery morning sea, as Shadow breathed last, he swore, "The other side…"

—END?—


	16. Charity

**A/N: **I feel like I should mention that there is no real timeline in any of these drabbles. These stories are NOT interrelated. They are merely drabbly-drabbles of doomy-doom. So… just read and enjoy. Don't worry about keeping track or figuring out if I have established fanon lives for Ike and Shadow (because I don't and haven't).

I know it's been a while since I've updated… but boy has life gotten hectic.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 16: Charity.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**16. Charity**

"Dude…" the redheaded Goth said with a hair flip. "What in the effing H are we doing here?"

"Shut up," Henrietta grumbled behind him, tapping ashes off her cigarette. "The sound of your whiny voice is going to piss me off even more." The pair of Goths exchanged glares, Henrietta approaching menacingly.

"Look," the leader interrupted, stopping her from burning the shorter male, "I know that it's early, but Shadow called us. We told him we'd come, and we're here. _Damn_…"

The three Goths stood in front of the overly large truck, grimacing. No one in the group moved a muscle. A cold wind rattled them, effectively sending a smattering of gray ash from burning cigarettes toward the front door of the chrome automobile. The smell of smoldering nicotine must have wafted inside, because, next thing they knew, a dark-clothed body was leaning in the doorway, awaiting the three Goths.

"What are you guys doing? Waiting for me to ring a bell or something?" Shadow questioned, folding his arms across his chest smugly.

"It's only because you're the baby!" Henrietta blurted out of nowhere, marching forward and past the youngest of the Goth clique. She jostled the arm bandaged in dark purple, more than likely on purpose.

The redhead followed after a moment of hesitation, then hissed to Shadow, "If they mistake us for wannabe faggy vamp kids, I swear…" Shadow only laughed in response, watching as the two made their way inside the truck, shivering at the cool fans blowing.

"So," the leader said, bored expression resting over his face, "What's up with the charity? I didn't think smokers could give blood."

"Ike asked me for a favor," he responded in a similar manner. Quickly, he glanced back into the truck, noting Ike handing clipboards to the other Goths.

"Ah. I see. That makes more sense," the leader stated. He picked up his cane and slung it over his shoulder carefree. Traipsing up the steps, he whispered to Shadow, "You're charitable, and he'll be charitable?"

Shadow blanched, then spun around, wide-eyed at the leader. His good friend of many years simply smirked in triumph and walked over to speak with Ike. The Canadian was friendly, but slightly confused when Shadow huffed back up the stairs, ready to set the record straight.

He proceeded to pass out from strenuous activity after blood loss… The Goths refused to let him live it down.

—END?—


	17. Nay

**A/N: **Yay! More boy-love!

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 17: Nay.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**17. Nay**

There was shuffling of papers in the classroom, which smelled heavily of Febreeze Hawaiian Flowers. Ike was trying to quickly move through the Student Council meeting with little arguments. Unfortunately, Filmore was in a pissy mood. Extremely pissy. And Ike had a date—err, well, prior engagement.

"Alright," the Canadian said with a sigh, "On the subject of Drama Club payments, the board requests a five dollar increase to the set price of 2 dollars. Does any member second this motion?"

"I do," Flora said, rising her hand shyly. Ike smiled at her rare involvement, nodding at whoever was secretary, and they calmly took the note.

"All in favor say 'aye'," he announced, picking up his stamp for approval. There was a chorus of bored and lame ayes. His eyes darted about the room, scanning for disapproval. Filmore was seated somewhere beside him, shifting, but Ike couldn't make out his frown (which he knew had to be there). "Any nays?" He waited a space of a second, hearing Filmore's intake of breath. "No? Than the ayes—"

"Nay!" his V.P. declared. Ike hung his dark head, exhausted.

"Oh my God, Filmore! Really?!" he asked, rubbing his forehead. The secretary was scribbling furiously, the pen creating rough scratching sounds. "Don't write that!" he snapped. The secretary yelped, pen flying through the air, making the rest of the council duck. There was blue ink spraying lightly as it hit the wall across the room. "Okay, okay!" Ike exclaimed, standing up while everyone cautiously peered up from under the table. "I'm declaring the meeting recessed! Everyone leave and compose themselves. We'll adjourn in fifteen minutes."

A collective relief spread throughout the students. Almost unanimously, the council leapt up, heading for the door. Some were pulling out wallets, a few rushed off in the direction of the bathrooms, and a couple more went to just stretch out in the hallways. Meanwhile, Filmore was slinking his way toward the creaking metal door when Ike quickly blocked his path.

"C'mon, man, what's your problem?" he whined, "The meetings are usually fifteen minutes! You're making it three times as long! I haven't had to do so much dictating in months."

Filmore was scowling, crossing his arms. "I don't have a problem."

"Did you just hear yourself?" Ike asked, incredulous.

"Possibly," he said, then with a ragged breath, looked away, "Yeah… I heard myself."

"You're my friend," the younger male said, placing a hand on a square shoulder. "That means you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"It's… It's really complicated, Ike," he said, blushing. Ike moved his hand off the shoulder stepping closer.

"Please tell me?" he asked. He even tried using puppy dog eyes. That normally got his friend talking.

Filmore shook his neatly combed head, "I-I can't… you'll never think of me the same again…"

"We've known each other how long?" the Canadian teased. Then with a seriousness, leaned in and gave his childhood pal a warm hug. Finally, Filmore caved. He bent down and whispered into Ike's mess of ink colored hair…

Elsewhere, Shadow normally had detention after the schooling hours. He broke the rules from dress code to cigarettes to being defiant in class. This particular day was no different. Which wasn't too bad, seeing as it was Thursday and every Thursday was the Student Council meetings. So, after detention, Shadow wandered over to his favorite bench at the front of the school and waited for Ike's meeting to end. This bench was his favorite because it was in the perfect spot to sit and peek between the blinds of the Student Council Room's window.

And what exactly did Shadow's little black rimmed eye spy?

Some conformist-Nazi-jock all up on _his_ Ike.

Ohh, this was not acceptable.

The meeting finished not long after that, and Ike came practically skipping out of the front entrance. Immediately, he was dashing over to Shadow, beaming widely. "'Kay! Time to go home!" he declared.

He grasped onto Shadow's hand (_Stay calm, Shadow, take another drag_), leading the goth down the street, inhaling a large amount of nicotine from a dying cigarette. It was hard to focus on Ike's insistent babbling, and the painted fingers peeking through scuffed leather gloves were twitching, not that Ike noticed… or if he did, he kept chatting.

"Right, so then after that happened—" Shadow was busy staring at the hand holding his. Ike's fingers were smaller than his own. Then again, Shadow kept forgetting that the Canadian was a genius and two years younger than the rest of their peers. "—the experiment continued another whole—" Inhaling smoke and tar, Shadow nodded, glancing up to see Ike turning around to him, "Like a balloon! I mean, isn't it awesome what the powers of the universe can do?!"

"The universe is a conforming thing, isn't it?" Shadow questioned. Ike smiled, tugging the goth closer.

"Sorry, I know that's not your kind of thing," he said, a hint of pink moving across his cheeks.

"Its fine," Shadow admitted, tossing a the used butt over his shoulder, "Keep talking…" Ike stopped suddenly, so suddenly, Shadow's brooding gait collided with the younger boy's prone body. Slightly taken aback, the goth found himself wrapping about Ike to keep balance (and really not minding it at all). "Wha—"

"Are you upset?" he asked. Shadow's dark eyes widened.

"How could you tell?"

"You're my friend. I know when you're upset," he said, tilting his head back to look up to the taller boy. For some reason, Shadow quite enjoyed the pose. Arched back, lifting head, hazel-green eyes staring solely at him, keeping his arms locked about a trim waist. It was like a perfectly metered poem. Something that made him less angry with the world.

"I'm always 'upset'," he pointed out. Ike rolled his eyes, settling back against Shadow's chest (_Please don't feel that hectic heartbeat…)_.

"Yeah well… it seems… I dunno," the younger one began, fiddling with Shadow's hands lying on his stomach, "It seems deeper… You weren't really listening to me."

"Who's that guy you were hugging?" Shadow's question burst from his mouth like a dam giving way to a frustrated weight (_&# %!_). Honestly, he didn't mean for it to be said. Yes he was bothered by the jock, but it wasn't like he _owned_ Ike or anything. Well, aloud anyway.

"Huh?" Ike eloquently said, leaving Shadow's embrace. It was like shattering an impeccable piece of fragile glasswork. Frowning, Shadow reached into his back pocket, looking for something to smoke. "Hugging…?" Ike had paused, thinking back, before a metaphorical light bulb exploded. "Oh! You mean Filmore?"

"Isn't he your nemesis? You guys hug?" the goth asked stupidly (and continuously coming back to that damn hug). For some reason he was growing agitated… and dammit! Where the hell was that blessed nicotine?!

"Filmore and I are actually quite close," the younger teen explained, pulling out his phone and displaying pictures of the two hanging out, "Unfortunately, school festivities pit us against one another constantly. I never really explained that to you, did I?"

"You have…" there was a surprised look gracing Shadow's face before it was chased away by nonchalance. "But, I never really thought you… ya know, had other friends."

Ike's brow crinkled and he quickly put away his cell, "Why? What made you think that?"

"I…" Shadow wanted to drop the subject but those owlish eyes were waiting for his answer. "It's just, you're always with me. At lunch, after school, your house, mine… I didn't think you had others you hung out with."

"Oh…" Ike was looking at Shadow oddly now, fidgeting in place. "I—I… um!"

The goth scratched the back of his head, thinking, "Not that it's a big deal or anything. You aren't—uh—socially awkward. I just… I dunno, thought you were…"

"I'm what?" Ike asked.

Shadow paused for the briefest second. In that second his mind was running faster than his mouth, and the two had a disconnect. (_WhatshouldIdo?ShouldIactnonchalant?)_ "Well, I thought—" (_Butthereisaconformingasshole tryingtostealawayIke!)_ "—that you were—" (_Imean,hehastoknow,right?Whatsortofapersonletstheirfr iendhangoutwithajock?) _"—mine alone." _(Theysay—theconformingbastards—thathonestyisthebestpolicy… Wait, what the hell did I just say?)_

Shadow's black rimmed eyes were rather wide, surprised by his own actions. Ike was staring at him, almost like he was about to burst. Whether in laughter or tears, the other boy couldn't tell.

"Are you… jealous?" he questioned.

"Yes." (_FML.)_

"Why?" Ike cocked his head to the side, those hazel-green eyes glittering up dangerously.

"I like you." _(FMLFMLFMLFMLFMLFML.) _By now, Shadow had lost of his control over his own mouth. It was probably the lack of nicotine… and the eyes… Mostly those adorable eyes staring him down… even though Ike was shorter.

"Good!" Ike declared, bouncing on his heels.

"Good?" (_…Fml?)_ Shadow really must have lost his mind; because he could have sworn his friend say the word "Good" and the word "Good" can really only mean one thing.

"Because I like you too!" The blush was back on Ike's face, accompanied with a delectable shy smile.

Shadow was completely sure he was absolutely insane—probably with grief, because the little Canadian in front of him _could not_ have just confessed to liking the goth. "You… What?" _(…)_

"I do," Ike seemed to understand the catatonic reaction Shadow was currently under, "I like you a lot, Shadow." He moved closer to the black-clad boy, taking black-painted fingers and interlocking them with his own. The move brought warmth flooding over the both of them that was quite distinct from the typically chilly South Park day.

"Really?" (_Kiss 'im.)_

"Really…" Ike nodded, loosing a bit of his nerve and glancing down to the damp pavement. Shadow, as if it was second nature bent lower, recapturing Ike's intelligent and gentle gaze.

"Seriously?" _(Stop talking. Kiss 'im.)_

"Yeah, seriously," the boy answered, a smile spreading across his cherubic face in amusement.

Relaxing, Shadow's fingers twitched, and this time, Ike did really notice. "I—Wow…" _(Okay, no, really, fucking .)_

"So, Shadow… Can we… um…" the younger one started, but ended up moving closer, hiding his face skillfully behind his bangs that had grown just a touch too long for him.

"Yes?" (_Kiiiiiiiiisssssssss hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm!)_

"I mean, now that you know… can we… um…" he was really struggling, and Shadow's hands moved without his rationale consent, tilting Ike's face up. Displayed in it's gorgeous cherry glory, Ike was blushing madly, his round eyes rounder at the forced proximity between him and Shadow.

"Can we…?" _(Blue balls. They're real. They hurt. Remedy equals kissing. KISS. HIM.)_

"I was wondering… can we… date?" he asked.

Shadow found himself smirking.

"Of course."

(_SMOOCH!_)

—END?—


	18. Payment

**A/N: **So, funny story, I intended for a fluffy fic… a little bit of cutesy going on… _buuuuuuut,_ ya got this instead. I do not quite understand it myself. Guess I am in a dark place right now. –shrugs- I fully intend to redo this scenario and make it more cute… at least, less dark and sad and sort of creepy.

Fun images though… hopefully.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 18: Payment.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**18. Payment**

Fire and brimstone leapt forth through the jutting fissures of the remnants that was South Park's main street. The smell of smoldering flesh rolled off the very brick and mortar buildings as if it was shedding skin like the rest of the populace. 'Going to hell in a hand basket' was quite an apt phrase these days… the days of the End Times.

Several years ago, a man rose to power, decimating several countries in one fell swoop. His name was Damien Thorne. Since he had seen the face plastered on CNN, smirking in a most mysteriously unsettling way, Shadow had known who he was. It was hard to forget the Anti-Christ. If the goth was a braver man, he would have shuddered and locked himself in a church until the Second Coming. Alas, Shadow didn't care so much about redemption.

He had other fantasies.

Standing in the rubble of his hometown—it had been years since he left on his quest—he peered down into a hole that sprang forth when the Gates of Hell was released. Technically, this is the second time for South Park to come face to face with the underworld. Shadow had always figured there must have been some kind of demonic layline, but he never found evidence to back up this theory.

The hole belched an acidic air, as well as screams, and Shadow found it vaguely horrifying as the ash under his boots crumbled down, down, down below. Through the haze, he could see no discernable faces, but figured people he once called friend or family was down there, waiting for him now.

"Feeling remorse, Georgie?" a monotone voice questioned. A scowl flashed across Shadow's face as he turned around to the person—the son of the devil—standing undetectable behind him.

"My name is Shadow," he snarled. Damien shrugged, lounging on a throne of macabre carcasses and fiendish smoke that was not there before. Placed atop curved onyx horns was the enflamed crown of human bones. It was a grisly sight, but also, a strange relief to Shadow.

"Georgie, Shadow—Call yourself what you will," the Anti-Christ growled softly, almost fond in a mocking sort of way, "_I_ still call you servant."

"Whatever…" Shadow muttered. He moved away from the hole, although the shrieks of agony and wails of misery never faded in the too-still air that choked the goth with the sickly sweet stench of decay. For a brief second, he wondered if demons considered this smell, this putrid, unrelenting smell that soaked into fatty flesh and stayed there, something like opium… a craving that, once fed, left them lolling in mere moments of gruesome contentment.

"You have what I asked for?" Damien questioned, sitting up straight. The air wavered, and the scenery was shifting as the lines between Earth, Purgatory, and Hellish Limbo blurred into obscurity. Shadow nodded, fishing in his trench coat pocket. His naked fingers brushed against cool metal, and for a moment, there was unfathomable peace inside him. With a sigh, he drew it out, presenting it to his master. Wicked red eyes greedily drank in the pearl encrusted blade, but he could make no move to touch it. "Where did you find it?"

"Eden…" Shadow whispered. He closed his eyes, sadly.

"And what tore you from Paradise, Shadow?" Damien inquired, a knowing smile plastered across his inhumanely handsome face.

"You know what," he declared, glowering. The evil entity in front of him chuckled. Spinning the silver sword, Shadow pointed it at Damien thoughtlessly. "And you would have done the same!"

The light wavered against the polished steel. It gleamed bright in the dank, murky world around the two. Gray flakes of ash drifted down like stained snow between them, and the cries in the burning places of the world hushed until all was ragged breathing. The world churned, boiling at its very pit, and the peoples of the earth were chained in anguish in that hell… save for Damien, and Shadow, who wielded the Holy Blade of the Archangel.

In the respite, the dimensions shifted, and Damien stepped down from his ebony seat, pushing past Shadow. The sharp edge of the blade singed the blood caked robes of the Anti-Christ, and the Holy Sword grew too heavy for Shadow. It clattered to the floor, Shadow's arm quaking, and his fingers twitching, gripping for purchase in the air. Wisps of white smoke rose from the tips of his fingers and from the touched edge of the blade.

"I would kill you…!" Shadow barked, gritting his teeth in the flares of pain shooting to his very soul—if he had one left.

"Unfortunate for you," Damien drawled, "That you are not my foretold enemy." There was a hissing between razor-like canines, as Damien's lip curled up in a sneer at the mere thought of his enemy. Shadow, once the tremors in his arms dissipated, took up the Holy Blade once more, looking over to Damien.

"If your enemy is the only one who can smote you with it…" Shadow began, lugging the weapon behind him as he wandered to Damien's side, "Why'd you have me go through all this trouble to obtain it?"

Damien scoffed, stalking through decrepit halls of black stone and glittering rubies. The sword sparked at Shadow's heels, scarring the marble flooring, and grating the pointed ears of the demon lord. Irritated, Damien twisted back to Shadow, looming menacingly, "Must you do that?"

"Does it damage your lofty palace, master?" Shadow inquired scathingly.

Scoffing, the Anti-Christ shook his head. "I suppose we have more in common than I'd like to admit…"

"What?" Shadow asked, slightly confused by the back pedaling conversation, and picked up the sword carefully. The dark being in front of him was no longer skulking forward, instead, remaining standing as darkness rippled like a viscous, alive thing across the lengthy corridor of whatever dimension they had been traversing now.

"You're earlier statement…" Damien replied, nodding behind Shadow, "I would have done the same…" The goth turned around, and found his breath catching slightly. "… were I able."

Shadow stood, paralyzed, at the sight before him. He wanted to drink it in, the moment of finally feeling completed. His heart could of stopped, and by the absent pain in his chest, he was starting to suspect it did.

"I-Ike…" the very name was a sound very much like that of becoming acquainted with a long lost piece of themselves; a sound obviously associated with turbulent and scarlet memories. Shadow could not tear his eyes away from the scene. "W-What do I have to do…?"

"What delectable deja vu," Damien commented absently, "I believe you asked me that question a few years ago, didn't you?" Shadow could have roared in frustration at the flippancy, but the son of the devil moved closer, shouldering himself against a pillar that the goth could not recall being there a moment earlier. "He has kept Pip company, ya know… or maybe it is the other way around. I don't quite understand how comfort works."

As if bolted to the floor, a white, gnarled tree that looked to be made of rusted metal rather than wood and bark, was home to a sheltered cage. True to form, there was a winged being, with white feathers strewn across the floor like a downy bed. Lying against the bars, the bloody bones peeked out coyly from its prison, the gossamer sheets wrapped over the pale body—still healthy, full of life, despite the blank ocean eyes that gazed down at the dark head in the poor being's lap—and had been drenched, dyed crimson from its loving torment. The dark, ink colored hair was a strong contrast, standing out almost obscenely in the cage connected to a slight body, blanketed in blue silks.

"Ike…!" Shadow reached out at first, but pulled back, eyes darting to Damien. The other merely man walked into the scene, as if the goth's presence did not occur to him, and Shadow was quick to follow, lest he be left behind, trapped between worlds because of knocking knees.

From under the flowing robes, Damien produced a skeleton key—iron, with a cracked heart for the handle—and swiftly unlocked the bulbous cage. Its door swung open, and the demon stepped back, magnanimously gesturing to the inside. "Your payment, Shadow, for procuring the Sword of Heaven."

The sword fell from Shadow's hands in an instant. Metal clashing with metal echoed like thunder strikes, not that Shadow heard, his ears were full of the sound of his heart hammering something like a death metal tune he use to be so fond of. He gathered up Ike like a porcelain doll, cautiously arranging the cool fabrics that smelled of jasmine and honey… The weight of the slight body in his arms was familiar, and well missed. He could feel the pent up emotions crashing against him as he smoothed back the thick, clean strands of dark hair from flushed cheeks, unable to contain a wavering smile.

"Ike… Ike…?" he was chanting nonsensically, the boy in his arms stirring, turning into his overheated chest and burrowing there. It was as if the whole situation was just a terribly long dream… just an awful nightmare coming to its hopeful close.

"Shadow…" the sound of Ike's innocent murmur, like he had been dreaming of sweet childhood things, filled the ache and longing he had to suffer with for years on end. "I missed you." A shuttering breath left him, and he cradled Ike, preciously, tenderly, as if he might never get another chance to hold him in his arms again. "Where were you…?"

"I had to run an errand," he explained, almost laughing, ridiculously giddy.

"Don't leave me again…" Ike demanded, looking up with those blessed eyes that never could decide whether to be hazel gemstone or a lush, earthy green. Still dazed, his eyes fluttered closed, and Shadow swept him up bridal style, and bringing him closer than thought possible.

"I don't intend to," he promised. He hopped down, steel toed boots clapping the ground heavily. He had an inexplicable urge to rush, to leave as swiftly as possible. Shadow was retreating from the cage, when the creak of weight swinging rang out in the hollowed scene. It was startling momentarily, simply because it was unexpected. He looked back to Damien, who sat inside the doorway of the cage, one leg propped up to hold his arm as he gazed solemnly at the blond figure still blankly residing inside.

For a moment, he felt inclined to pity the Anti-Christ.

"I met him, Damien," Shadow said loud and possibly apologetic over the fragmented howls of a mountain wind. There was an iciness that crusted the burned grounds, stuck to the glinting edge of the blade that stood out like a sore reflection of unrelenting light. "Your enemy was in Eden. He _gave_ me the sword… He forgave me… He even swore to save me from your hold… I-I don't think you have the power to win this battle."

"I know…" Damien answered, but never tore his glaring eyes away from the lovely creature in the petrified prison, "I've always known."

"Then why have me get the only weapon that can defeat you?" Shadow asked, stupidly.

"To taunt him… To make him rue the day to come," the demonic lord raised a claw-like hand, brushing a pale cheek soothingly; much like what Shadow had done earlier to Ike. "I wanted him to know what he was taking away from me."

"Damien—"

"What I'll be taking away from you," the Anti-Christ interrupted. Shadow felt every muscle in his body stiffen in terror. It was not a threat to be uttered, but a promised to be fulfilled.

"W-What…?"

"You didn't expect to make a deal with me," Damien asked, pausing to bend closer to Pip, and inhale the scent of the sunshine golden hair reverently, without so much as sliding his burning eyes to the goth, "…and still get everything you wished for, did you?"

Shadow immediately tightened his hold on Ike, and as he did so, the blue silks evaporated in a puff of perfume, along with Ike's body, as if he'd been an apparition all along. He cried out, trying to clutch at the breeze, but could grasp nothing, the colors blowing through his fingers, teasing him. In an instant, Ike had vanished like the foggy air in this cruel plane of existence. They had only been reunited for a moment—if that—and now… now, all was lost to shadow.

As if it was his very life that had faded to nothingness, Shadow fell to his knees, thudding harshly on the rocky terrain.

The darkness was closing in on him, swirling about, dragging him down to dungeons where he'd writhe in wretchedness and despair, just a fingertip away from his beloved. Shadow let his black as pitch clothes be snared by the barbed wire to be his ropes, letting Damien's powers pull him under into the shadow lands. A hell like that of a Greek drama… Close enough to have the sweet scent and lovely vision of Ike slumbering taunt him, but far enough away he'd never reach him… not without shredding himself apart to the point he'd never reach the other anyway.

"Why…?" was the last sentiment Shadow echoed in that wintry, sorrowful place before he was gone to his new torment.

Damien never moved from his spot, never bothered to do much else besides caress the long, flaxen hair entangled with the fluff of ripped feathers. Smiling—if such a being is capable of it—he raked his talons over exposed wings. "They keep growing back, Pip…" He placed his hotter-than-hellfire mouth against pliant, rose colored lips for a space of a breath. When he pulled back, tears had sprung forth on the seemingly comatose angel, beading down like rare, crystal clear opals. Damien gingerly pressed his forehead against Pip's. "He'll have want I never can… That's why."

The Anti-Christ left the cage of the stolen angel, walking through Hell, Earth, and any dimensions in between, searching for the enemy said to end The End. He, of course, would lose, as it was written. His crown smashed to pieces. His kingdom ripped in torrents. He would be left, utterly destroyed, alone… and all those in his clutches set free to Paradise by his enemy, the savoir.

All those in his clutches set free to Paradise…

All those in his clutches…

_All_…_ set free to Paradise._

"That's why…" and from his hapless sigh expelled noxious gas, brimstone, fire, and hate.

—END?—


	19. Rotation

**A/N: **Just so you know, the alarm described in fic exists; it's called an "alarm clocky". I do not own, and I don't care to. It seemed like an Ike thing to have though. Also, the song implied in the fic is a real one as well; "Do You Realize?" by the Flaming Lips on the _Charmed_ soundtrack (whoever remembers _Charmed_ gets a cookie). The novel Kyle wrote that is mentioned in the fic is actually not a real novel. The idea is based on an Indie movie I saw as a kid (my cousin made me watch it with her because no one else would, and I can't recall the name of it at all). However, the style of writing and the cool glasses are based on my bestie (whom often identifies with Kyle). And the cute pillow Shadow gave Ike, is also, not a real pillow… but I wouldn't be surprised if there is one like it in existence.

This story went wayward on me!

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 19: Rotation.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**19. Rotation**

"I'm thinking of becoming a physics major…" Ike declared at the dinner table. There was a clatter of plates and forks and knives. His father looks up, eyes surprised but pleased, and his mother flippantly smiled, but his older brother's head tilted up, slowly, like he was calculating his next few words.

"Why?" he asked, a pointer finger rising up to push the bridge of curly black wire glasses to his face. Ike had two thoughts simultaneously at the action; one was his normal reaction when he noticed Kyle's new glasses (_Damn, they're so gothic! Shadow would love them!_), and the second was a tinge of disappointment (_Really? _"Why?" That's_ what the writer of the family came up with?)._

"Why?" he repeated in an effort to not retort with _Well, why not?_

"I dunno," Kyle responded, stabbing at lettuce with his fork almost as if bored, "You never mentioned particularly liking physics."

"You never mentioned liking the written word," Ike shot back. It sounded nastier than he meant it too. Kyle didn't seem perturbed by it, but his father sent him a harsh look.

"Ike, you're brother's just worried!" he commented. The adopted boy frowned, ducking his head to stare at his plate.

"No he's not…" he mumbled. His mother scoffed, rising from her seat and clearing the chinaware from her family.

"Now, now, Ike. There's no need to be upset, your brother is happy for you!" she dismissed.

Kyle was quick to grab his half-finished plate back, "I never said that."

"Indeed," Ike commented, looking up to see the redhead continue eating at his usual snail-pace, "In fact, I could argue he implied otherwise."

"No," Kyle said, shaking his head reverently, "You could not argue you that."

"Boys," his dad said tiredly, "No one is implying anything."

"Yeah, Ike, no one is implying anything," his older brother smiled widely as he agreed with their father.

Frowning, Ike crossed his arms, childishly. "No? Then what are you saying, Kyle?"

"For the record," Kyle stated, diplomatically gazing over the edge of his glasses (_Seriously, Shadow would be envious_), "I'm saying that you've never told me your interest in physics."

"You never asked!" Ike exclaimed, triumphant and loud. He backed away from the table and marched to his room, leaving confused parents and one groaning brother in his wake.

It was several hours later, after the parents left to go catch a drive-in movie for some impromptu date, that there came a knock on Ike's door. The black haired teen debated letting Kyle in or making him wait outside for a response.

Unfortunately for him, Kyle barged in anyways, calling out in the shadowy recesses of Ike's room, "Hey."

Again, Ike was slightly upset that his scholarship endowed, award winning, and recently famously published brother could only come up with quaint, over-used phrases like "Hey" as a greeting. But what was he expecting, really? Kyle had been hailed as brilliant for his eloquent use of simplistic, but heartfelt realism. Ike had the clippings taped in a secret scrapbook as proof.

"_Whaaaaaaaat_?" he whined in response, burying himself into a purple, plush pillow. It was shaped like a bat. Technically a gag present from Shadow a year ago for his birthday. He often hugged it when he felt lonely, so, gag on Shadow more than Ike.

"I'm sorry," the redhead said, and Ike peeked up, noting the glasses nowhere on Kyle's face. Then again, it was still dim in the room. He flicked on his lamp, squinting at the assault of super-powered fluorescent light immediately filling the room. It was neat and tidy, (a desk and a bookself alphabetically organized and stalked with geeky interest) but the walls were absolutely covered in meaningless posters from Goth bands to science postulates and a couple of movie and book advertisements.

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned, squinting as he swung his legs off the bed. Kyle sat down next to him, and those gothic glasses were pushed up into the fiery mess of curls framing the delicate face of his older brother.

"I've been so busy lately…" Kyle said, shoulders dropping sadly, "We haven't gotten to talk, just the two us."

"Sure we have…" Ike mumbled, glancing off to the side. There was glaring letters from his roaming alarm clock clearly displaying the time as 12:13 AM.

"Well, yeah, but its been all about book deals and coffee and all that annoying bureaucratic bullshit," he admitted. He too looked at the alarm clock chugging about the floor thanks to motorized rubber wheels. "I don't know why you have that damn thing. It rolled into my room the other day… I almost threw it out the window."

"Well, then you'd have to buy me a new one with your royalty check," Ike teased, smiling mischievously (well, more adorable than mischievous, but he hoped).

"Please," Kyle said, rolling his eyes, "I'd rather buy you a wake-up call every morning."

"Aw, but I love my alarm clock!" Ike bounced on his bed, and picked up the odd contraption. "Shadow and I named it, too. He calls it Poe Edgar."

Kyle's brows scrunched up confused. "How does that make sense?"

Ike opened his mouth, but found he didn't really have an answer. So he closed his maw, and just shrugged. The redhead beside him gave a soft smile as Ike hugged the moving alarm clock to his chest. He put an arm around his young brother and laid his head on the black one that automatically rested on his shoulder.

"Why are interested in physics, Ike?" Kyle inquired softly. Ike sighed.

"I heard this song…" he answered cryptically.

"What song?" he asked.

"Um…" the Canadian hesitated, "I don't think you'd really know it."

"Well, explain it to me," Kyle tried. A blush was forming across pale cheeks.

"It's really stupid," Ike suddenly popped up from his spot on the bed, breaking the brotherly moment. He placed his alarm clock on the floor, where it proceeded to roll right under bed, kicking up dust bunnies, almost like it was a hound dog.

Kyle tilted his head, and again, that earlier, calculating look came back to his eyes. "I see… Ike, did I ever tell you why I wanted to write?"

"It makes money?" came the fast snip before he could stop it. Kyle didn't respond to that, just waited patiently, with sparkly Kelly-green eyes directed at Ike. It made him slightly sad. His eyes were a splotchy mix of brown and moss green. Nothing pretty like Kyle's. Then again, Ike figured Kyle could have been a male model if he so wished. That's why it was so shocking to Ike when the would-be-model announced a secret novel he'd been working on since his early high school days. He'd finally found a publisher willing to take it at the ripe age of nineteen. Even though Ike knew full well he was adopted, Kyle had always been his brother, and they had always talked about all kinds of things.

To have a huge disconnect like that… it had somehow managed to wound Ike.

"You told everybody you were compelled—a natural inclination," he said, leaving the unspoken words, _a passion you never told me about_ floating in the cool air between them.

Sadly, Kyle plucked the glasses off his head and twirled them nervously in his fingers. They were smeared with blue ink and covered in badges from numerous paper cuts (Ike would frequently hear the profanities echo from his brother's room late at night when the revision bug hit). For some reason, computers never worked well with Kyle's process, probably because he spent most of his time using them for Internet research and then left up pages in different windows, and just wrote out his ideas and passages onto loose-leaf paper.

Ike admired that sort of old-fashioned hard work.

"Well…" Kyle sighed, "It's not true."

"What do you mean?" the younger brother asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"I mean, although I do like writing, I wasn't compelled so much as I was… frustrated," he explained. Ike grabbed his bat-pillow and hugged it close, listening to his brother in bemusement. "You see, I started to get fed up with a lot of things in my life. I wrote to escape the misery."

"You didn't tell me you were miserable!" Ike butt in worried. Kyle smiled and patted the fluffy ink colored head.

"I didn't tell anyone… I was too scared to really try and understand it…" he said. "You see; the story I wrote was a long metaphor of a lot of deep seeded desires and insecurities."

"But why? You're amazing!" Ike proclaimed, hugging his brother. Kyle hugged back.

"Don't worry, it was mostly fantasies that I wrote…" he stage whispered. Ike felt himself laugh, quietly, squeezing his brother's midsection. "Do you remember my first novel?"

"Uh, yeah. How could I forget?! It was excellent!" Ike recalled. Kyle's book was a clever stringing together of seven couples brought, wrought, and either cemented or broken by their chance interactions. It was really a masterpiece.

"Well, I interwove those stories based on people I actually know…" he confessed. Ike's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my god?! Really?! Who?!" Ike demanded, pulling back. "So! What happened to the one blonde who was addicted to—"

"Most of the situations are imaginary," Kyle chuckled, hedging the questions. "And her story, uh, I don't really know. That blonde and I weren't very good friends, so I only wrote things I thought were possible. That's why the ending is loosely tied."

"Then, why are you telling me this?" the Canadian asked. Kyle looked down, nodding to himself.

"I'm in the story…" he confessed.

"Oh…" Ike said. His eyes widened, recognition dawning on his face. "_Oh_." Without thinking he pointed at his older brother. "You were _Kay_!"

"Kind of obvious, huh?" Kyle deadpanned with an emotionless smirk. "When I wrote those chapters in high school, I labeled myself with a simple 'K'. When editing it for publishers, I just made it the actual name of the character."

"Oh my God, Kyle," Ike said with tears in his eyes. "That's the character _everyone_ cried for! Even Shadow! _Sha-dow_!" He was emphasizing the sadness of that character, tossing the purple pillow up into Kyle's face.

The character in Kyle's novel was one who fell in love with his male best friend, despite no prior attraction to men before. The character, either led astray by the best friend, or falling into hopeful delusions, was eventually placed into an asylum by his younger sister when he could no longer tell reality from fantasies. Kay was the central character who revealed with spider web-work of the story. Ike had already read several college thesis's on whether the character was the true "main character" of the story or the "omniscient narrator". Ike now realized both ideas were true in a sense.

"I fell in love with Stan," Kyle said, "Or I had always been in love with him."

"Oh…!" Ike sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's okay," the redhead said, smiling.

Ike shook his head, "Why are you telling me now?"

"I was going to tell you eventually," Kyle shrugged in reply.

"No, I mean… What does all this have to do with a physics major?"

"Oh, see…" Kyle started, "It's background history I never published in my story… but Ida became a physics major."

"Kay's sister in the novel?" Ike questioned, cocking his head to the side. He paused then and blushed profusely. "You turned me into a girl in your novel?!"

"Well, you are kinda girly…" Kyle said, scratching his cheek, unaffected.

"Says the guy who looks like a Disney Princess!"

Kyle just shrugged, "Anyway, I was careful when placing all my fantasies and musings in an order that was balanced. One set of people never outweighed another… I left out some things about Ida's future, simply because of the time span I covered."

"Yeah, it's a year of turmoil. I know that," Ike hurried along.

"Well, the reason she chose it was because…" Kyle hissed in thought, putting up his hands in defense, "She, too, began to loose her mind. She was convinced aliens were abducting her."

Ike blinked stupidly. "… what?"

"I know… I left it out of the story because it really is ridiculous," he added.

"Well, I can assure you, no aliens were involved in this decision… hopefully," he taunted. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you want to focus on physics? I thought you were gonna be a lawyer like dad?"

"No… I…" it was Ike's turn to sigh. "I heard Shadow humming this song about the rotation of the Earth."

"What song is this?" Kyle asked, smiling good-natured.

"It was on a soundtrack to a show, something about magic and demons, you know…" Ike sighed. "I'd never heard it before. It wasn't very dark… but, it was on an episode he was watching, and he said it reminded him of me. He wouldn't let me listen to it fully. I just got snippets of things he didn't realize he'd sang loud enough for me to hear."

"Did something get you?"

"Yeah, it was one line…" Ike said, singing softly, "_Realize the sun doesn't go down, it's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_…"

"Hmm, pretty. I think I know the song," Kyle said aloud. Ike looked up to him, but there was a secret grin on his irritatingly femme face. He realized that Kyle wasn't going to give him the song he sought. "So, you're trying to discover what Shadow sees in you, through dedicating your life to physics?"

"Well, when you put it like _that_…!" the teen sarcastically said. Kyle's head reared back and he laughed loudly, joyously. "Really, Kyle? Don't be an ass."

"Read my book, again, _Ida_," Kyle tormented him with a shit-eating-grin, and hopped off the bed. It was well past one in the morning now. "You'll figure out what's so funny…!"

"Oh! Shut up with your crazy-unrequited love!" Ike shouted, bringing the plush bat pillow to his face to muffle his groans. The redhead was already gone, however, into his room and didn't hear the insult. Or if he did, he ignored it, knowing his younger brother was just as frustrated as he was.

Maybe.

Ike brought the bat-shaped pillow away from his face and stared at his cobwebby ceiling, brows crinkling as he struggled to remember the character of Ida in Kyle's break-out novel. He felt his face flush when he vividly brought back the images of Ida's quite possibly implied boyfriend—the suicidal goth boy who was, conveniently, Kay's roommate, _Shade_. That could only be one person Kyle and Ike both knew…

Slapping his hands over his face, he hollered out, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh my god! Shade and Ida had a _sex scene_!"

"That's what I was implying at dinner, by the way!"

Ike hated Kyle's transparent guts as much as he hated visitors…

—END?—


	20. Shut

**A/N: **RETURN OF THE BAT PILLOW! Because I liked it.

**Warning:** Awesome-O says that this is GAY. Full of GAY. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I… I gots nothing. Really. Nothing. Sorry.

**Summary:** Challenge fic. 25 Random Words. The rules? Just use the word in a scene about the pairing. Chapter 20: Shut.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ –Thoughts/Emphasis

Blah – Self Explanatory

**20. Shut**

"Don't shut me—" Ike began, but there was a slammed door in his face a second later, "… out…"

It had been several hours into a movie marathon when Shadow had begun twitching in his spot next to Ike on the couch. At first, the Canadian thought nothing of it. They'd been deep into the horror movies for a few hours now… but it was becoming worrying when Shadow starting to dart his eyes over to Ike. Not that Ike carried. He was busy watching the two-bit '80's slasher flick through lidded eyes. This was at sometime between 8 and 9:40 that Saturday night. The Brofloski's were out for the weekend, and Kyle was at some convention with Stan. The summer was sticky-hot, with sweat gliding between shoulder blades and dripping off the ends of dark hair. Ike only wore his pajama pants, and cuddled with a bat shaped pillow in the corner.

It started simple, with Ike suggesting his goth friend take off a dark layer.

"It's nighttime, I'm fine," Shadow said in his bundle of heavy, thick layers of wool _and_ cotton _and_ leather. A buckle on his steel-toed boots glinted neon red as the villain gutted someone on the TV. Ike raised a brow but didn't speak until a rather dialogue-heavy scene started up.

"Your eyeliner is running," he mentioned, stretching against his armrest and turning over the pillow to the cool side. Shadow scowled and rubbed under his eyes. When he pulled back his fingers, sure enough there was a smudge of smoky black makeup. It left his white cheeks almost gray in the flicking television's light. "You will look like a raccoon in a few hours…"

"Fuck," Shadow breathed and Ike reached over to wipe a thumb across the coat of ashy colored liner. The poor goth was startled and leapt to his feet. Instantly, the genius withdrew, hiding behind his once fluffy, but now matted with sweat, bat-pillow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pop your personal bubble!" he declared and paused the movie. Shadow shook his head, drawing back his hips and he relaxed his stance. Ike's poor friend seemed really tense. "If you want, you can take a shower or something."

"In… In your house?"

"Well, Kyle and I have our own bathroom, so, yeah," Ike clarified.

"Will you leave me alone after that?" Shadow grumbled. With a good-natured smile, Ike nodded. With a sigh, the goth consented, "Fine…"

"_Yippeee_!"

That should have been the end of the weirdness that night… but it wasn't. Ike remembered that there weren't fresh towels in the bathroom. In fact, his left over towel was just slung on its hook by the sink, probably dripping. How disgusting of him to have done that! So, being a good friend, Ike stole a striped taupe-brown and faded burgundy beach towel from the linen closet and knocked on the bathroom door. He wasn't thinking as he tried the doorknob to see if it was locked.

Ike swore he was just going to leave it on the counter, or place it on the towel rack… but when the door opened easily, he peered in without thought. He did it all the time when Kyle asked from a clean towel. Being polite he kept his eyes up on the ceiling for his brother, and he was going to do that for Shadow too…

But there was movement down there.

Ike walked in on Shadow, and heard the hard panting, and from his fringe version, noted a jerking movement below his line of sight. What the Canadian-born teen saw shocked him for a second, and he gasped louder than he should have.

Shadow had Ike's damp towel from earlier, wrapped around well, _obviously_ wrapped around his—

Ike couldn't think it, blushing hard and heartbeat burning.

Uh, wait no! The blush was burning and the heartbeat was hard. And he was hard and—

Wait no! Not that either…

Well, actually—

"Gah! Not the time for that!" Ike muttered to himself as he beat his own head. That idea sounds funny too, and suddenly he tried to remedy it by reminding himself, "The head on top!"

Ike was practically in tears as he paced the hallway.

"Just go a_way_, Ike…!" Shadow called from his side of the bathroom door. No light was seeping from under the door. That must mean the goth was bracing his body against it incase Ike tried to enter again.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean—"

"I was the one who forgot to lock the door…"

"I know, but I should have waited or something," Ike gulped and found himself sliding down the wall beside the door. Years of dirt had built up around the handle and doorjamb… Absently, the poor teen began to rub some of it away with the corner of the towel he originally brought for his friend. "… I'm really sorry."

"_Oh_ my goo-ood," Shadow groaned. Ike felt the urge to shiver and cover himself. He didn't focus on why though. "Why the hell are you apologizing?! I was the one fucking _touching himself with his friend's dirty towel!"_

Ike paused, not quite responding, just kept rubbing the discolored fibers across the door's messier aspects. There was a need to whimper. Something about the bluntness Shadow had for the situation was causing strange things to happen to his stomach and lower body. "I-I know… I saw," he managed to force past his windpipe. The words sounded foreign, and his voice was loosing its strength.

"… So, you know," Shadow coughed, and a slight thump was heard, as well as a vibration from the other side of the door. The goth must have hit his head against the off-white painted plywood.

"Um, no not really," Ike said and laid his own head on the door. He was feeling sticky and hot again, and was not entirely convinced it had to do with the summer heat wave rolling over Colorado.

"You should, like, I dunno…" Shadow began and the shuffling movement came from under the door, "Hate me or something. Probably by a new towel."

"Did you…?" Ike started, but found himself flushing from head to toe.

"Did I what, Ike? Cum?" the goth scoffed and Ike felt jolted. He lifted away from the door to hide under the somewhat clean towel in his lap.

"Yeah…"

"All over the place. As soon as I saw your face, I couldn't help it," Shadow was point blank and Ike felt like he was crumbling… or maybe melting. The heat was getting to be too much. Assuming it was heat. "It was better than my fantasies."

That was it. Ike felt himself squirming.

"Shadow," Ike's voice wavered, "Please let me in."

"No. I'm gonna die in here, either from embarrassment or starvation," the stubborn goth answered. Ike's hand placed itself over the bulge growing in his pajamas.

"Please?" came the trembling voice as Ike scooted closer.

There was a slight hesitation and a flittered beam of the bathroom's fluorescents could be seen peeking out from under the door. This time, Shadow was the one asking questions. "Why, exactly, would you want to see my perverted face again?"

"Because… I don't know how to masturbate. You have to help me."

Needless to say, Shadow was kind enough to open the door.

—END?—


End file.
